Intuición
by Amalequin
Summary: Mikasa descubre que fue engañada por Eren, pronto su vida se volvería de cabeza cuando el hombre que mas odia se vuelve un aliado o quizás algo mas que eso
1. Chapter 1

SNK no me pertenece

Intuición

Mikasa Ackerman llevaba meses sospechando de su pareja y futuro esposo Eren, jamás lo acusaría de algo en particular, pero sus dudas sobre una posible infidelidad la estaban volviendo loca, día tras día algo le decía "debes ir a su trabajo", "revisa su teléfono", "chequea su cuenta bancaria" . Mikasa no era el tipo de novia de revisaría el celular de su novio buscando evidencia, esperaba que Eren tuviera la decencia de contarle antes además no le agradaba la idea de encontrarlo infraganti. A pesar de eso, el día llego y tuvo que afrontar la verdad.

8 de la noche día 21 de Julio

Buenas noches -mikasa contesto el celular lo más pronto que pudo- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

¿Con Mikasa Ackerman? -pregunto la voz del otro lado del teléfono-

Así es, ¿puedo saber con quién hablo? – pregunto mikasa con voz seca-

Eren desea verte en su oficina-

¿Si?, pero ¿quién eres?... -llamada finalizada-

Mikasa sintió una presión en el pecho algo le decía que debía ir, pero una parte de ella pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto, pero, sabían el nombre de su pareja y la relación que tenían sus miedos le jugaban una mala pasada, intento serenarse, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Eren.

-El teléfono que ha llamado está apagado o temporalmente fuera de servicio-

Mikasa al oír esto, corrió tomo su auto y manejo a toda prisa solo había dos posibilidades que le parecían razonables, Eren quería sorprenderla o realmente algo malo puedo ocurrir. Tan pronto como llego ahí bajo de su auto y entro a la empresa de su novio, como siempre al ser tarde muy pocos se encontraban trabajando, subió hasta el piso 12 donde se encontraba la oficina de Eren, Antes de entrar, noto que Annie Leonhardt la secretaria de Eren no estaba, Todo calzaba ahora, Eren quería sorprenderla así que entro directamente a la oficina de su novio para encontrar la imagen más repetida en las películas románticas… Dos personas haciendo el amor, Annie y Eren.

¡M-mikasa! – Eren salio de su transe y lanzo a Annie lejos de su cuerpo- ¿Que haces aquí?

Annie guardaba silencio al ver a mikasa, le aterraba aquella mujer, mas ahora con esos ojos inexpresivos, sentía que si se movía podría ser peor para ella.

Eren… ¡Que mierda estás haciendo! -mikasa estaba cada vez más alterada tomo el anillo que estaba en su dedo y lo lanzo por los aires- tenías que hacerlo otra vez este compromiso fue demasiado para ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa salió del lugar, intentando borrar el recuerdo de su memoria, ya no podía volver a su hogar, solo era ella, en el primer basurero que encontró dejo la bufanda que Eren le había obsequiado hace años, dejando ir todo rastro de él en ese acto, se sintió vacía la noche le caía encima, necesitaba un refugio, un lugar donde comer descansar y pensar fríamente camino varias cuadras sin rumbo aparente, tambaleaba a ratos, algo en ella iba mal su cuerpo estaba débil, camino rápidamente cuando apareció una cafetería bastante elegante. Mikasa empujo suavemente la puerta.

Hola, buenas noches -Isabel camino para recibir al nuevo cliente- ¿Qué le apetece a la señorita?

B-Buenas noches -Mikasa miro a la pelirroja- me gustaría algo de café, sin azúcar por favor

-apareció furlan detrás de un aparador- Va trabajando un café sin azúcar, Isabel por favor ofrécele una mesa a la dama.-

Claro Furlan Oni-chan -Isabel sonrió- todas las mesas están a tu disposición

-mikasa se sentó en la primera mesa que solo tenía una silla - Gracias

¿Una chica solitaria? -pregunto la pelirroja- ¿Como terminaste así?

-Mikasa salió de su transe- ¿así como?

-Furlan interrumpió- El trabajar directamente con atención al público nos hace ver muchas cosas, desde caras hasta actitudes, además Isabel es muy intuitiva -

Ciertamente es un poco embarazoso comentarlo… -mikasa tiro hacia otro lado- Mi novio me estaba engañando, y una parte de mi lo sabía.

Bueno cariño... -furlan se acercó con el café- pasaste por la etapa de la intuición, la siguiente es la

negación

No existe la negación no es la primera vez -mikasa miro sombría-

Sintieron como una puerta se abrió, entro un hombre de estatura baja ojos amenazantes aunque mikasa no le presto demasiada atención .

Oni-chan, que bueno que regresaste -grito Isabel-

Tsk… Había un poco de tráfico hoy -respondió con resequedad levi- Ya es hora de cerrar Isabel

Lo sé -la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano- Pero tenemos clientela

Pues entrégale la cuenta y se que marche -Levi se giró levente para ver de quien se trataba- Cuando

la vio sintió un nudo en la garganta y un ardor que subía por su pecho

Hace años conocía a Mikasa Ackerman, durante sus estudios en la universidad, ella era brillante

pero terrorífica, excepto claro con su "fiel" Novio Eren Jeager. Levi sabia la verdad él no era tan fiel,

además suponía que Mikasa no era tan torpe como para confiar ciegamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Está bien Oni-… -Isabel se disponía a escribir la cuenta-

La mente de levi hizo un Click, debía acercarse a la pelinegra, pero de que forma, no quería verse agresivo, pero tampoco quería que Mikasa lo viera como alguien invasivo.

Levi – Furlan lo saco de sus pensamientos-

¿Si? - Dijo el oji-gris-

Porque no le llevas esto -Furlan le entrego un cheesecake- Créeme esa muchacha ha tenido un mal día.

¿Lees mentes? -Dijo con ironía levi, mientras tomaba el cheesecake y se dirigía a Mikasa- Ey Mocosa

…-Mikasa alzo su cabeza para ver a su peor pesadilla- Levi… , ¿Qué quieres?

Si mocosa, yo también estoy bien -dijo haciéndola notar sus pésimos modales- Toma.

-Mikasa lo miro incrédula- ¿Me estás dando un pastel? Te burlas de mi supongo

-Levi rio- No eres una chica promedio a la que intentaría humillar con un simple pastel, solo cómelo

¿Quieres saber que ocurrió? – la voz de mikasa se suavizo-

No quiero la verdad -Levi sintió celos, de aquellos que se había olvidado hace años-

Bien siéntate -Dijo Mikasa-

He dicho que no, además no hay sillas -Dijo levi intentando evadir el dolor de los celos-

Coge una y escucha -Grito mikasa-

Detrás del mesón de atención de la cafetería estaba Furlan y Isabel intentando resistir un ataque de risa, nunca se había visto a levi tan sobrepasado por una mujer, era irónico de ver que el "gran Levi" se doblegaba ante una mujer, pero claro ¡Que mujer!

Tks… -Levi tomo la silla de mala gana y la acerco a la mesa de mikasa- Bien…

Verás levi, Eren ha sido el hombre que más he amado -Dijo mikasa con dolor- Pero no todo es perfecto

Y pasados tantos años lo notaste -Dijo levi con su típica mirada de desprecio- Furlan, Isabel cierren el local.

Perfecto… ¿Esta es tu forma de terminar con nuestra conversación? -Mikasa se veía frustrada-

… Simplemente he dicho que cierren, para esto tengo tiempo -Levi acomodo su cabello-

-Me engaño otra vez – Dijo mikasa tomando un sorbo de su café que estaba frio-

¿Y con cual de todas sus amantes? -dijo levi mientras le arrebataba la taza de café fría-

Pues con Annie, la secretaria… -Dijo con sutileza evitando que salieran los nombres más despectivos que le había otorgado a la rubia-

Que te molesta de la situación sabias que Eren Jaeger era bien conocido por ser un rompe-corazones además de eso es de familia Zeke es igual -levi miraba los cubiertos-

Supongo que él no lo admita lo hace más doloroso -Alzo la vista para encontrase con Levi mirándola a los ojos- Lamento obligarte a escuchar esto, debe ser patético, en teoría siempre he sido la chica fuerte.

Que el hiciera esto no te hace débil, por el contrario, él demostró serlo, cedió y decidió ser un idiota otra vez -


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash back**

Mikasa corría por los pasillos de la universidad, era tarde, pero sabía que Eren salía a las a las 7 de su taller práctico de laboratorio. Se había enterado de algo que prácticamente todo el campus conocía, Eren la había engañado por primera vez, no quiso escuchar el nombre de la muchacha con quien había cometido la fechoría, ella solo quería hallar a Eren y pedirle una explicación cuando encontró el laboratorio entro sin decirle nada, muchos sabían que pasaba, claro menos Levi.

Eren -Grito la azabache-

El profesor Dot Pixis no toleraba interrupciones en su laboratorio, pero aquel día sus mejillas rosadas lo delataban, y por ello su ayudante de laboratorio Levi rivaille llevaba a cabo el experimento con los alumnos mientras el anciano dormía plácidamente en su escritorio.

Ey, mocosa… No puedes irrumpir una clase así -Grito Levi- Debes retirarte

…-Mikasa dio una mirada asesina al ayudante- Nadie pidió tu opinión

Levi se acercó a Mikasa pero tan pronto como trato de tocar su hombro para indicarle la salida recibió un puñetazo de primer categoría de la pelinegra, cayó al suelo y para hacer más dramático el momento Dot Pixis despertó. El anciano no comprendía nada, pero al ver a Levi en el suelo y notar que la azabache aún seguía con su puño levantado una risa vino al viejo.

Rivaille no te han enseñado que las mujeres son imparables -Dijo el viejo mientras no ocultaba su risa- Muy bien ambos a dirección, pero antes que la señorita hable todo lo necesario con el señor Jaeger

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, el anciano estaba escuchando todo, enviaron a levi a dirección con la muchacha, pero antes ella podría saber lo que quería.

Mikasa obtuvo sus respuestas, pero no fueron las mejores… Efectivamente Eren la estaba engañando, tras saber eso la pelinegra salió de la sala para acompañar a Levi a dirección.

Hange Zoe Era una buena jefa de campus, lo que más le agradaba era ver por que los jóvenes venían a la dirección de cierta forma revivía sus años de juventud donde era una chica de comportamiento difícil.

Adelante -Grito Zoe desde su escritorio-

Levi y Mikasa entraron a la oficina de la mujer

Que les trae por aquí -Dijo Zoe observando el ojo morado del muchacho-

Nos han mandado por que la señorita me ha agredido mientras le mostraba la salida del salón -dijo levi mirando con odio a la pelinegra-

Ya veo… -Zoe tenía que aguantar su risa, hace años Erwin su novio también recibió un golpe, y sabia que no es algo de lo cual una mujer se arrepiente en parte comprendía la cara de satisfacción de la pelinegra- Bien… El castigo es simple, deben conversar… tomen asiento y espero oírlos conversar, no les pediré que se disculpen, pero quiero que hablen, el conversar los hará entender los motivos del otro

Levi y Mikasa se sentaron en las sillas, no tenían nada que decir

Vamos no escucho voces -Grito Zoe- De lo contrario no podrán irse

… Lamento haberte golpeado -Dijo Mikasa intentando no reír-

No te ves del todo arrepentida -Dijo Levi con cierto desdén- Además, no era necesario podías esperar a que el desgraciado saliera

No le llames así… -Mikasa recordó la confesión de Eren-… -sabía que sus lágrimas vendrían-

Ey… Mocosa no llores, el insulto fue para el no para ti – Levi comenzaba a estresarse ante la situación – Vamos el tipo ni siquiera vale tanto

¡Es que todos lo saben! -Grito exasperada mientras sus lágrimas salieron-

Rayos… toma límpiate -Levi le entrego unos pañuelos-

 **Fin del Flash black**


	5. Chapter 5

Porque siempre eres tú quien está en estos momentos -la pelinegra rio con amargura-

Soy el que mejor soporta tus golpes -se mofo levi-

Ey levi – interrumpió Furlan- Nos vamos ya ¿Tu que harás?

Aún no está decidido, los veo mañana – El azabache les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retiraran- Adiós

Adiós Levi -Dijeron Furlan y Isabel –

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos levi soltó la pregunta

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - Dijo con aire desinteresado –

Ya no hay un "hogar" Levi, solo soy yo ahora… -Mikasa sintió el peso de admitir eso-

No puedes pasar la noche sola ni menos en la calle -Levi se levantó- Vamos iremos a mi departamento

¿Seguro? -la pelinegra se levantó-

Es mejor que estar solo y sin un lugar -respondió con honestidad el oji-gris-

Caminaron hasta el auto de levi, subieron en silencio y no conversaron en todo el camino no había nada más que decir eran adultos ninguno iba a cuestionar la decisión de otro. Ella no iba a cuestionar porque él le ofreció su casa y el no discutiría el por que ella acepto. Tan pronto llegaron Mikasa noto algunas cosas, era evidentemente un departamento de soltero de solo una habitación.

Levi… ¿Dónde dormiré? -dijo la pelinegra-

En mi habitación, yo tomaré el sillón y no es algo a lo que te puedas negar -dijo con sequedad-

Bien… de todas formas es tu casa -rio la asiática- ¿Donde es?

Al final del pasillo a mano izquierda, y a mano derecha el baño -el azabache se acostó en el sillón- Buenas noches Mikasa

Buenas noches Levi -Ella rio y se adentró en el pasillo-

Había sido un día difícil, todo paso rápido, pero si se detenía a analizarlo fue intenso y casi al final se volvió bello. Que el la ayudara la hizo sentir segura

5:30 de la mañana 21 de Julio

Levi se levantó temprano, como era su rutina habitual entro a su habitación y se encontró con Mikasa, con su cama completamente desordenada, en ese momento Levi no sintió su enojo común ante el desorden por el contrario sintió cierta ternura al verla, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, hasta que dieron las 11:45 Mikasa se despertó de sobre salto, sabía dónde estaba, pero también seguía confundida, se despertó y no encontró su ropa comenzó a desesperar, hasta que escucho la voz de Levi

Eh... Mocosa, puse tu ropa a lavar, estará lista pronto aun así dejé algo que pudieras usar – grito levi del otro lado de la puerta-

Gracias -La asiática se visto rápidamente con lo dado y salió- Lo lamento, soy un desastre por las mañanas. Por cierto, levi… tendrás algún contacto de alguna inmobiliaria

Tengo algunos… Pero depende de lo que busques –

Busco un departamento… que sea pequeño más que este creo…-

Eso es fácil -levi reviso sus contactos del teléfono y anoto en un papel- Auruo tiene un buen negocio y los departamentos son accesibles.

Gracias levi –

No hay de que, usa el teléfono para llamarlo - El pelinegro sirvió café en una taza y se lo entrego a Mikasa-

¿Que harás hoy? –

Ayudarte a restablecerte-

Nunca pensé que fueras así, siempre creí que eras un imbécil-

Aun puedo serlo –

Nunca entendí por que me odiabas tanto… -

Jamás olvidé ese golpe, por mi orgullo me dolió que me humillaras frente a todos pero despertó algo de empatía en mí, nunca supe agradecértelo, nunca supe que fue el golpe lo que me cambio hasta que te vi de nuevo, yo quiero agradecerte –

Ya veo. Creo que debo ir por mis cosas a la casa de Eren… -

¿Necesitas que te lleve hasta ahí? –

Estaría bien, además si él estuviera allí no sabría que hacer-

Claro, comprendo… Toma tu café, cuando acabes saldremos –

Mikasa tomo el café demasiado rápido el líquido le quemo la garganta, los nervios la habían traicionado no pudo evitar tener miedo de volver a casa, pero ella sabía que entre más rápido pasara esta etapa más pronto se transformaría en un recuerdo.

Levi, estoy lista para salir… -


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, vamos… -Levi la miro profundamente- ¿Estas listas para esto?

Claro que si –

Ambos caminaron al auto de Levi, Mikasa subió y se sentó en los asientos traseros, mientras que levi se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad antes de partir, Mikasa se encontraba en un estado crepuscular a penas respondía para darle las indicaciones a Levi hasta que llegaron.

Tks… Mikasa ¿necesitaras ayuda? -

No, estoy bien sola –

Espera… Me pediste que viniera porque te aterraba ver a Eren sola, pero ahora me pides esto –

Tan rápido como la asiática escucho eso corrió y entro al edificio, que era su antiguo hogar dejando a levi en el auto. Pero claramente Mikasa olvidaba una cosa, Levi no aceptaba ordenes de todo el mundo.

Mikasa subió rápidamente a su departamento rogando que Eren no se encontrara, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, Eren tenía la puerta del departamento abierta y él se encontraba sentado en el sillón con un whisky seco entre las manos.

Viniste -Dijo el castaño

Solo por mis cosas –

Mikasa… Yo… -

No digas nada, no necesito tus explicaciones, no hagas un drama de esto – la pelinegra se adentró en su ex hogar, fue directo a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con ese hombre tomo una de sus maletas y procedió a poner sus ropas, su dinero que mantenía en una pequeña caja fuerte, cuando se sintió lista partió, salió al living y vio que Eren ya no estaba, no se detuvo corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse de frente con él.

A mi… no me dejaras tan fácil… -Eren afirmo a la pelinegra de los hombros con fuerza-

Que rayos te pasa Eren… -Mikasa luchaba por su liberación- No hagas esto

Lo olvidas, pero tú eres mía – Dijo afirmándola con más fuerza- No te iras no me abandonaras entiendes, si te vas lo pierdes todo.

Mikasa estaba aterrada, sentía que su antiguo amor podría acabar con ella, deseaba haberle dicho a levi que la acompañara él lo hubiera detenido…

Ey, imbécil… - se acercó levi por el pasillo

¿Que…? -Eren se volteo-

Suelta a la señorita ahora o acaso no valoras tener todos tus huesos en su lugar- Se acerco amenazante al castaño

Eren soltó a Mikasa, ella tomo su maleta y se puso detrás de levi.

¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Estallo en enojo Eren –

Yo debería hacer las preguntas – Levi miro directamente a Eren- Tienes todos tus dientes ¿supongo? Te haré una oferta… Si nos dejas ir podrás seguirlos conservando, de lo contrario espero que conozcas un buen dentista.

Lárgate maldita perra –

¿Qué le dijiste? – Miro el pelinegro-

Dije "Maldita perra" –

Yo te oí hijo de puta… La cuestión era que fueras tan inteligente para negarlo – Corrió rápidamente hacia el moreno y le dio un golpe rápido en la mejilla derecha haciendo volar por los aires una de sus muelas- Te lo dije…

Levi basta -Grito Mikasa -

Levi fue hasta ella y cogió de la mano de Mikasa con suavidad y la llevo a la salida de aquel edificio, ella nunca había imaginado que las manos de Levi serían tan ásperas ni que las de ella temblarían tanto ante el contacto, aunque con lo poco que conocía al pelinegro ya sabía que él era una caja de sorpresas, sobre todo cuando subió a su rescate.

Puedes decirme en que estabas pensando…-


	7. Chapter 7

-la voz de Levi la descoloco –

Eso fue demasiado arriesgado, Por un poco de ropa pusiste en riesgo tu integridad física…-

No esperaba que eso pasara –

No esperaba que eso pasara -Ironizo Levi – Que esperabas que el tipo te recibiera con los brazos abiertos

No… Pero sabía que estarías para ayudarme…- subió la maleta al auto-

Porque -Levi reflexiono un momento- le diste todo lo que él quería y necesitaba, no entiendo por que no amarte – Subió al asiento delantero -

El amor es más que eso Levi…-

No es algo de lo que sepa mucho Mikasa… hace mucho que no siento eso por alguien –

¿Lo sentiste alguna vez? –

Claro que si, soy tan humano como tu mocosa –

¿Que ocurrió? –

Ella era hermosa… Pero era una pobre tonta, pero yo no era el único que estaba loco por ella… -

¿Dónde está ella? – Mikasa subió al auto y cerró la puerta –

Sentada en la parte trasera de mi auto… -

¿De que hablas? –

Lamento mentirte, realmente quería ayudarte sin una segunda intención, pero es evidente que yo no he madurado… y tampoco sé mentir –

L-levi… -

Discúlpame, tan pronto tu estés bien… Yo saldré de tu vida si así lo requieres -

Levi… no digas esas cosas –

Además, necesitas a alguien que este a tu altura…-

… Jajajaajajajaja, Levi -Mikasa no lograba ocultar su risa-

Tks… No soy tan enano –

Entonces dejando de lado tu evidente problema de estatura creo que estas a la altura… -

La pelinegra se sentó en el asiento de al medio del auto, extendió su mano hasta el cabello de él y dio una suave caricia, que electrizo la piel de Levi.

La mente de Mikasa divago un rato…

Mikasa…Al final que estudiaste –

Pues… Estudie administración –

Ya veo… Ayudabas a Eren con su empresa –

La verdad no, nunca me dejo trabajar he sido ama de casa desde mi titulación, y tu Levi… ¿Que has hecho desde que nos dejamos de ver? – La pelinegra le sonrió- No creo que trabajes con los chicos de la cafetería.

El negocio es mío, pero no trabajo ahí, invertí en ello cuando mi empresa empezó a ir bien –

¿Tienes una empresa? –

Los Jaeger tienen mucha competencia en el área de medicina la verdad – Sonrió levi pícaramente – A todo esto, te gustaría darle un golpe bajo

¿De que hablas? –

Trabaja para mí, ayúdame a hacerlo mejor –

Esto es serio Levi – Mikasa lo miraba incrédula –

No soy muy bromista. En un mes más harán un encuentro entre empresas y claramente la competitividad estará al rojo verte ahí realizada, será un golpe más grande que perder dinero –

Ya veo, eres maléfico ¿sabes? – Mikasa sonrió-

¿Aceptas? –

Si – dio una risilla – Estoy lista para esto…

Mikasa estaba realmente nerviosa esa mañana, llevaba dos semanas trabajando con Levi, pero nunca había dado un paseo con el dentro de la empresa, ella había hecho muchos cambios en el lugar, muchos empleados estaban agradecidos con ella, pero Levi necesitaba saber que pensaba ella

¿Cómo opinas que funciona el lugar? –

Bien, pero hay poca comunicación eso es uno de los más grandes problemas –

No veo ninguna falta –

Eres el jefe, ellos te lo cuentan todo, pero de forma individual –

Tks… Pero la productividad es perfecta –

Es cierto – Mikasa sonreía, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como alguien se acercaba corriendo –

Señor – Grito el hombre de aspecto mayor –

– Levi sonaba irritado - Porque vienes corriendo, las reglas de seguridad son claras…

Señor necesito un permiso –

¿Que carajo quieres exactamente? –

Mi hija, Petra es muy joven y hay una presentación, desearía estar con ella hoy –

Ya veo... Tks… Largo –

Gracias señor – El hombre desapareció rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vaya, eso fue muy duro – Mikasa lo miraba sonriendo –

Es lo que vale tener un permiso –

Creo que te pusiste sentimental -Mikasa titubeo – Al escuchar la palabra "hija"

Odio los mocosos, pero no por ello negaría un permiso para asistir a una ocasión especial, además mi madre jamás pudo acompañarme a ese tipo de cosas por eso –

Que hacia tu madre –

Nunca escuchabas que en la facultad me decían "Hijo de puta" –

Solo era un apodo, aunque realmente eras bastante cruel, venía muy bien ese apodo de vez en cuando–

Bueno… No era por ser cruel tenía que ver con mi madre –

mikasa se sobrecogió, Levi noto ese movimiento e intento suavizar lo dicho, el intentaba construir algo con ella desde su conversación el otro día, intentaba decir lo que sentía, pero siempre cuidando sus palabras.

Aun así… Ella me dio todo lo que pudo, pero siempre tenía que trabajar ya te imaginaras en que–

Creo que ella fue muy valiente -Mikasa sonrió – No todas las mujeres harían eso

Pensé que estarías decepcionada –

No, claro que no es algo común – Mikasa se puso frente a Levi – Pero ella tiene un magnifico hijo gracias a la vida difícil que debió llevar.

¿Eso es un alago? –

No, es mi forma de pedir un aumento de sueldo -Mikasa rio frente a el –

Por amor de Dios no hagas eso – Levi miraba a otro lado –

¿Que cosa? –

Sonreír así, me pone tenso… -

Ya lo siento –

Tks.. -Levi se sonrojo levemente sin que la asiática lo notara-


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno Levi volveré a mi oficina – Mikasa se alejó rápidamente-

Ella me va a volver loco… -Susurro para si mismo el pelinegro-

Mikasa fue rumbo a su oficina ignorando las miradas de todos, ella era una mujer hermosa, captaba la atención.

Al fin tranquilidad -mikasa abrió la puerta de su oficina –

Desde que fue a buscar sus cosas a la casa de Eren algo había cambiado, ella estaba más cansada, desde tener más sueño a menos apetito, poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba, quizás era porque su estilo de vida con Eren era distinto al que llevaba en la casa de Levi. Quizás el trabajar con Levi la agotaba más.

-mikasa corrió a sentarse a su escritorio – Al fin un descanso -Tomo algunos papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio – debería partirme en dos para acabar todo esto – Bromeo mientras firmaba solicitudes-

-llamada entrante-

Um… -Alcanzo el teléfono rápidamente- Diga.

Señorita Mikasa, la llamábamos de recursos humanos, ya que necesitamos rellenar su información personal –

Ya veo – Mikasa miro los papeles – ¿Cuándo podría ser?

La señorita Mina carolina podría ir a su oficina hoy mismo –

Claro, no veo problema –

Ella subirá en un segundo –

Gracias, hasta luego – Mikasa corto la llamada, rápidamente se dispuso a ordenar su escritorio para ofrecer un lugar a la empleada que vendría – acabe – La azabache se sentó en su silla a esperar –

Suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Mikasa de su descanso –

Pase –

Muchas gracias por recibirme -entro y le extendió la mano a la asiática – Mina Carolina

Mikasa Ackerman – estrecho su mano –

Bien, esto es rutinario además así tendrás el plan de salud de la empresa – Mina saco una carpeta con papeles-

Claro –

Primero, ¿relación sentimental? –

Soltera –

¿Hijos? –

Ninguno –

¿Peso? –

57 kilos -la asiática miro a su entrevistadora – Esa pregunta de que va

Cuando tenemos a alguien con sobrepeso le ayudamos con dietas y médicos si el lo desea claro -Mina le sonrió -

¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo chequeo médico? –

Fue hace un año atrás –

Fue un chequeo general o por alguna enfermedad en específico –

General –

Bien aquí tenemos un problema –

¿Que es? – La asiática miro a Mina-

Cada tres meses en esta empresa se les hace chequeo médico a sus trabajadores –

Ya –

Y bueno somos una empresa de medicina y Levi siempre dice "En casa de herrero el cuchillo no debe ser de palo" –

Si entiendo el dicho –

Pues bien – Mina anoto en una hoja - Esto es una autorización justifica tu retiro temprano del trabajo –

Para que necesito eso – Mikasa tomo el papel –

En el subterráneo tenemos un complejo de medicina, habitualmente hay dos doctores ahí para la atención de los empleados – Mina sonrió – Puedes ir ahí -Le entrego otro papel- Con esto y ellos tomaran tus exámenes de sangre que no necesitan ayuna, los otros tendrás que hacerlos otro día pero ya es un avance –

Cuanto tardara eso –

Solo unos minutos la toma de muestras, los resultados estarían para mañana –

Porque el permiso es para el resto del día –

Muchos empleados quedan débiles tras tomar las muestras es una medida de seguridad – Mina cerro la carpeta –

Bien Mikasa con esto acabamos por hoy –

Puedes acompañarme –

-Mina se sorprendió – Claro

Mikasa y Mina subieron al ascensor

Hace cuanto trabajas aquí – La asiática miro a Mina-

Llevo 3 años y tú se que llegaste hace poco – Mina rio- Nunca habíamos visto a Levi tan feliz con la llegada de un nuevo empleado –

Eso… No lo sabía – Mikasa se sonrojo –

Digamos que Levi es un jefe muy particular –

Lo noté –

Ambos harían una bella pareja – Mina bromeo –

De que hablas –

Ah bueno… pensé haber visto algo mas hoy cuando los vi paseando, Mikasa ya llegamos – Mina siguió en el ascensor – Nos vemos otro día

Gracias, mina – la asiática bajo del ascensor- Nos vemos

Mikasa camino por el subterráneo un rato hasta que encontró el sector médico del que hablaba mina.

Disculpen -Mikasa asomo su cabeza por la puerta-

¿Eh? – El muchacho pecoso y de cabello oscuro se sobresaltó-

Lo siento – Mikasa se alejó de la puerta–

Espera – El pecoso grito – Lo siento, buscabas algo

Eh… Si, Mina carolina me dio esto – Le mostro el papel –

Ah ya veo… una solicitud de exámenes de sangre –

Si –

Bueno Jean es el que toma estos exámenes, le avisaré enseguida –

Gracias –

-El pelinegro desapareció tras una tela de color blanco –

Uf… -Mikasa miraba el lugar buscando una silla – Disculpen no tienen una silla donde sentarme

Jean y Marco aparecieron rápidamente –

Por favor pasa detrás de la cortina – Dijo el rubio- ahí hay sillas

Gracias – Mikasa avanzo rápido tras la cortina y tomo asiento–

Bien necesito que te descubras el brazo – Jean apareció tras ella-

Claro – Mikasa subió la manga de su blusa –

Marco los frascos y jeringas por favor – Jean apretó el brazo de mikasa con un elástico y comenzó a buscar el lugar apropiado para sacar sangre –

-marco apareció con una especie de charola con los implementos necesarios, los deposito encima de la mesa –

Gracias Marco – Jean tomo la jeringa y la inserto para extraer sangre, vio como la muestra se llenaba satisfactoriamente – Bien, marco otro frasco –

-Marco entrego el frasco nuevo a Jean y Jean lo repuso rápidamente –

Tan pronto se llene esta ampolla eres libre -Jean le sonrió a Mikasa y extrajo la aguja de la piel cuando acabo el proceso –

Gracias –

De nada - Jean desamarro el elástico del brazo de la asiática –

-Mikasa iba a bajar su manga –

Ey un segundo -Marco apareció rápidamente y vio el brazo de mikasa – Bien no hay capilares rotos, pero aun así necesitas una bandita – Marco puso una bandita con diseño de caritas felices en el brazo de la asiática – Mucho mejor.

Gracias -mikasa se levantó-

No es nada, tus resultados estarán hoy mismo, los muchachos del laboratorio siguen aquí – Jean sonrió – así que enviaremos tu sangre ahora mismo, adiós.

Adiós – La asiática de despidió de ambos doctores –

subió a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a descansar tenía libre el resto del día, pero no quería volver a casa sola, le gustaba volver con Levi. Poco a poco la asiática fue vencida por el sueño, el no hacer nada le provocaba más deseos de dormir, así ella siguió a su instinto y durmió.

-siete horas después-

-Suaves golpes en la puerta la despertaron –

Ah… Que – Mikasa se levantó de sobresalto- Adelante

Hola – El muchacho pecoso apareció –

Ah, hola, lo siento estaba dormida – Mikasa bostezo

Tranquila es normal – Sonrió - Bueno he venido por algo urgente

Que ocurre paso algo malo –

Eso depende de que creas tu… Bueno, esto es tuyo – Le entrego un sobre – es mi obligación leerte los resultados.

Ya veo pues adelante – Mikasa le devolvió el sobre –

Bien, iré al grano un solo examen salió de sus índices normales – Tomo el sobre y saco los papeles- No sé si soy el indicado para decirte esto, pero. -Dejo el papel sobre la mesa –

Que es – Mikasa tomo el papel y leyó – Niveles de HCG… ¿Qué significa que estén altos?

Pues es una hormona producida durante el embarazo –


	9. Chapter 9

Hoy fue un día maravilloso, una de mis escritoras favoritas en esta red puso mi historia como una de sus favoritas, estoy muy feliz por eso. Este capitulo va dedicado a MichelleAckerman y a mnj2327 que siempre me deja sus review.

* * *

Ya veo… - Mikasa se tensó – Puedes por favor… dejarme sola

Me gustaría -El pecoso trago saliva – Sé que eres mi superior y que debería irme, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es darte contención, yo no sé que paso en tu vida, pero deberías calmarte e informar de esto…

Cuanto tiempo tengo… -Mikasa miro al pelinegro –

Te lo diré -Marco cogió la hoja – Dos meses

Ya, si, es de él – Mikasa trago saliva con amargura –

Ocurrió algo malo con su padre –

Si, digamos que ya no somos lo que éramos –

Le dirás a alguien sobre esto –

No lo sé, no puedo decirle a Levi –

Bien entonces es secreto de paciente – Dijo marco con fuerza- Guardaré el secreto

Gracias – Mikasa sollozo –

Pues quizás debas decírselo a Mina –

¿Que? –

Mina, es una persona madura y ella podría ayudarte en estos momentos, porque yo, bueno hay muchas cosas que no entiendo del todo –

Gracias… - Mikasa lo miro-

Aquí puedes trabajar hasta tus seis meses de embarazo, realmente te sugiero que hables con mina –

Lo haré –

Le diré que venga entonces – Marco salió de la oficina –

Mikasa se sintió desorientada no sabía que hacer ni como seguir, una vida dependía de ella y eren no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso.

Mikasa – Mina grito del otro lado de la puerta – Voy a entrar -Mina entro y cerró la puerta tras ella – Hola Cariño – Mina se acercó a la asiática con ternura–

Hola -Mikasa susurraba como si cada respiro le causara dolor –

Marco dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda – Mina se sentó en el suelo mientras la asiática estaba en su silla –

Si… algo así –

Pues bien, para ayudarte debo saber que paso – Mina la miro desde el suelo –

Estoy embarazada – La asiática se liberó al decirlo –

Ya veo, esto es un problema para ti –

Así es –

Que vas a hacer –

No lo sé ni siquiera sé que hacer con mi vida, todos deben pensar que soy pésima al no saber que hacer ante esto –

Eres nueva aquí, pero muchos te apoyaran en la decisión que elijas no vi a marco juzgarte por no saber que hacer y el créeme es muy instintivo sabía que estabas perdida por eso fue por mí, sé que necesitas ayuda así que hay que planificar, ya nada te tomara por sorpresa –

Gracias Mina –

Primero, ¿es Levi el padre? –

-mikasa negó en silencio –

¿Quién es el padre? –

Mi ex novio – Mikasa sintió frio - Levi me salvo de una relación que me dañaba por eso estoy a su lado ahora

Ya veo, Levi y tu hacen una bella pareja estoy segura de que él te apoy… -

¡No!, ¡Él no debe saber! –

Como planeas ocultarle esto, vives con el –

Pues me iré –

-Mina la miro extrañada –

¿Que? – La asiática miro a la chica-

No suenas como tú, pero si eso quieres hacer –Mina anoto – Cuando te irías

Cuando empiece a crecer mi vientre –

Suena razonable, yo no diré nada por mi parte –

Gracias Mina –

Pero y su padre biológico donde esta –

Pues lejos –

Debes comunicarle esto – Mina uso un tono serio – debe responder por algunos gastos del bebe

Si… -

¿Lo harás? –

Claro que si – Mikasa miro a mina-

¿Cuantas semanas tienes? –

Creo que ocho o nueve no lo sé con exactitud –

Dos meses – Mina anoto – Te incomoda si llamo a Marco

No para nada –

-Mina tecleo el número de marco en su teléfono y este apareció rápidamente –

-Marco toco la puerta con suavidad – Puedo pasar

Adelante - Mikasa se tranquilizó al ver a marco –

Quiero saber -Mina dudo si preguntar – Vas a conservar al bebe

-Marco se puso pálido - ¡Mina!

Marco esto es decisión de ella –

Eso lo tengo claro, pero no puedes preguntar algo así tan rápido –

Basta… Si, quiero conservarlo – Mikasa dijo con firmeza –

Bien marco, da tus indicaciones medicas -Mina rio –

Señorita mikasa – Marco saco una serie de folletos y pastillas – Estos son folletos del desarrollo de su embarazo, esta pastilla es ácido fólico ayuda al bebe y evita deformaciones –

-mikasa tomaba los folletos- Gracias marco –

Marco Mikasa debería tener permisos especiales para el médico - Mina miro al pecoso –

Así es, pero como desea hermetismo, debemos buscar otra forma de dárselos – Marco pensó –

Que tal si alteramos un examen y decimos que debe tomar tratamiento contra otra enfermedad –

Eso es un poco complicado ¿no? – Mikasa miro a ambos pelinegros-

Si lo es, pero tu bebe debe tener salud – Sonrió mina –

Gracias – Mikasa agacho la mirada – No esperaba ayuda.

No te preocupes – Marco rio – Mina y yo somos una gran dupla

Bueno mikasa – Mina se levantó del suelo – si necesitas algo estaremos para ti.

En serio gracias – Mikasa sonrió –

Mina y Marco salieron de la oficina de la asiática, mientras caminaban por los pasillos para retirarse, se encontraron con Levi.

Tks… Aun trabajando –

Si señor – respondió marco –

Bien largo a sus casas a descansar –

Si señor, pero debemos informarle algo, Mikasa ackerman necesitara permisos de salud –

Mañana traed un informe de la situación y la evaluare –


End file.
